Loving you for all of eternity
by Neiroel
Summary: After a battle in Imladris, Elrond meets Celebrian for the first time. He is falling for her but says nothing of it. Celebrian remains silent about her feelings towards Elrond aswell. Set before the battle of the last allience


A/N: Whoo second upload today! This I something new, please review and tell me if you liked it. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Enjoy :)

He could feel the exhaustion seeping through his bones, the fight had been a long one and that he hadn't eaten properly for days didn't help either.  
>They had returned to Imladris, the safe camp between the mountains hidden from Orcs and other dangerous creatures. If Celeborn hadn't come to their aid from one side and Gilgalad from the other side he didn't even know what would have happened, one thing was sure: he wouldn't stand here now and look over these lands. It was a peaceful valley, the waterfalls relaxing, the rivers had fresh water and it seemed as if no evil had ever touched these lands.<br>Elrond sighed, his bones ached, he was sure that one or more rips were broken and at least two more bruised but he didn't go to the healers, in fact he was one and knew he should get the cuts cleaned and bandaged and the bones set but there were warriors with far worse injuries than he had.  
>Elrond sighed again, he had to endure a meeting with Gilgalad and Celeborn and couldn't show how much his body ached for he had to ad the healers afterwards. They needed him and he couldn't just let a bit pain get better off him and lay down, it was his responsibility as a healer to help the others before he could rest.<br>Some were dying and if he were in charge of things he would meet with the Elven lords later and would care for the injured now, but he wasn't and had to go through this meeting now.  
>Celeborn arrived at first, he went up to Elrond and embraced him:<br>"Thank you for saving my life Elrond, if you wouldn't have killed that Orc I wouldn't stand here now."  
>Elrond winced slightly for the embrace put pressure and his broken rips.<br>"No worries, Lord Celeborn, I just did what I had to."  
>Said Elrond a bit surprised and taken back.<br>Gilgalad arrived at that moment and chuckled:  
>"He isn't used to being touched Lord Celeborn, I'm actually surprised that he hasn't jumped backwards yet and hid behind that stone."<br>Celeborn laughed and clasped Elrond's shoulder:  
>"Your young herald here has saved my life and I just wanted to show my appreciation. There isn't much now a days you can reward such braveness with."<br>Elrond smiled looked at the floor, he would never admit it to himself but secretly he like being praised until now no one had really appreciated his actions.  
>Gilgalad gave Elrond a warming smile, he was like a son to him and Elrond worried far too much than was good for him<br>"Now let's get over with this meeting."  
>Everyone nodded, the thought of getting some rest or helping the wounded quickened the meeting and they soon came to an agreement.<br>Just before they were going to retire, they heard a horn blown and saw some elves from Lothlorien coming towards their camp. To women were at the front, one with golden and the other one with silver-golden hair.  
>Celeborn rejoiced and ran towards the group to help the golden haired and them the other woman from their horses.<br>Gilgalad smiled knowing who these two women were and whispered to Elrond:  
>"As you know the golden haired one is Celeborn's wife Galadriel as you know and the other one is their daughter Celebrian. Rumours say she is the most beautiful woman on Arda and I can only confirm these rumours."<br>At that moment Celeborn returned with the two women at his side:  
>"May I introduce, my wife Galadriel sf my daughter Celebrian."<br>Elrond and Gilgalad bowed deeply and as Elrond looked up again, he first really laid his eyes on Celebrian. Yes she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Shocked by his own thoughts, he quickly looked away again. He absently listened to their conversation about the fight and than it struck him: he had forgotten about the injured!  
>He bowed again quickly said an apology why he had to leave and walked away but not without hearing Gilgalad's gentle teasing:<br>"He always thinks about work, you can never have a conversation with him not worrying about his patients."  
>He heard Celebrian's clear laugh and smiled, she wasn't only beautiful, her laugh was like music too.<br>There were many patients to tend to and he grew more exhausted after each one. The next patient was a small child with a badly broken arm, his mother tried to sooth him but every time it looked at its arm it began to cry again.  
>Elrond began to stitch the patients who was before the child wound as he heard another woman's voice say:<br>"Shhh it is going to be alright." She began to sing beautifully.  
>Elrond wrapped a bandage around the wound and went to child, seeing Celebrian holding it in her arms. It's head was leaning against her shoulder and it's eyes were closed.<br>Elrond looked at its arm once and knew that this was going to be painful. He looked around to see that this was his last patient. He sighed and mixed a strong potion against pain but it no sleep inducing. He needed the child to be awake. He mixed honey to it to make it tastier and saw Celebrian smiling at him:  
>"Not many healers mix honey to their potions not even for children."<br>-"I found it more pleasant to drink these potions with honey when I was a child. And some don't drink it at all if it tastes too bitter."  
>Replied Elrond and fed the child the potion. Than he took its arm in his hands. He waited two minutes until the potion worked then he touched the wounded arm. The boy cried although he had used a very strong drug. Elrond sighed again, he had used is healing touch often that day and he wasn't sure if he could use it again without fainting but the little boy clearly felt pain and he wanted to limit that pain to a minimum he concentrated his healing energy on the broken arm, set the bone without the child feeling any pain and quickly wrapped a bandage around it. As he got up, he saw Celebrian staring at him in awe. She had obviously seen the healing energy he had led into the tiny body. She opened her moth to say something but everything he heard was as if he was underwater. He voice grew quieter and dark gees grew around his vision. He suddenly was very tired and his body ached more than it had ever before. Before he knew what was happening to him, everything went dark.<br>When he woke, he was lying on something soft and warm. For the first time in months he felt actually comfortable although he had gotten used to the hard floor and cold night air. Minutes later, he opened his eyes to see that he was lying in a small tent, a tent for one person, normally such tents are only build for either the High king or the more serious wounded. He tried to sit up just to be held down by two strong hands. He looked up to see in Gilgalad's eyes.  
>" you are too stubborn for your own good, you should have told me that you are wounded."<br>-"I.." Began Elrond to say but it ended in a coughing fit. His side and chest hurt and his rips especially.  
>"How is he?"<br>He hear a woman ask, she seemed worried, probably one of those whose husband or partner was injured.  
>"You can go in his tent if you want to, I think he is awake-oh and take this tea with you for him judging by his injuries he should be in terrible pain when he wakes."<br>Shortly after the conversation was ended, the tent was opened and someone came inside. He caught a glimpse of silver- golden long hair and looked at Gilgalad with a questioning look in his eyes he smiled and said:  
>"All shall be explained in a minute, I just have to get you upright for a moment because you have to drink this potion. It's against the pain you won't admit you are feeling."<br>He shifted Elrond in an upright position and Elrond had to bite his lips not to cry out in pain.  
>He now saw that the woman was Celebrian, she sat next to him and held him a cup against his lips he slowly swallowed the liquid and when the cup was emptied, Gilgalad ease him into a lying position again.<br>"What happened?"  
>Asked Elrond, he was confused and wanted to know how he ended up in a single tent.<br>"You fainted", said Celebrian  
>"You fainted because you exhausted yourself healing your patients and didn't tell us that you are wounded. You are badly wounded by the way, your rips are crushed and those cuts are infected. Why didn't you tell us?" said Gilgalad harshly, but you could see the worry in his stormy grey eyes.<br>Elrond felt his eyelids grow heavy again he was exhausted , he closed his eyes and said: "I ...can not...let the people..down.."  
>After that he slipped in a long healing sleep.<br>Tbc


End file.
